<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adamantine- chapter 3 by bobasheebaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538941">Adamantine- chapter 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby'>bobasheebaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Assault, Blood, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Sexual Assault, Sexual Violence, Violence, dub con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma takes back her life with help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam/Olivia Nevrakis, Main Character (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s), Olivia Nevrakis/Main Character (The Royal Romance), olivia Nevrakis/ original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adamantine- chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Adamantine: Unbreakable</em>
</p>
<p>A cool breeze blew up the stairwell as Olivia and Emma stood outside the apartment she shared with Trey. Olivia gently touched her arm. “Are you ready? Remember, I’ve got you in case anything goes wrong.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded as she took a deep breath to calm the pounding in her chest. <em>It was happening. She was going to be free.</em> “I’m ready,” she whispered as she slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open.</p>
<p>Trey snapped his head towards the door as they stepped inside the small apartment. “Where the <em>fuck</em> have you been?” he roared as he stalked towards the women. Each hard step shook the floor and Emma’s resolve.</p>
<p>“I, umm, I had a fun idea for tonight,” Emma stammered. Even knowing the plan, she found it difficult to keep her tone convincing. She took a deep breath as she felt Olivia’s hand lightly stroked her lower back.<em> You can do this, it’s him or you. Don’t let it be you. </em></p>
<p>“Trey, is it? I’m Maddie,“ Olivia cut in. "I couldn’t help but notice you earlier.  You’re really fucking hot,” she purred as she stroked her finger down his chest to his navel. “I thought that, well, I asked her if you two enjoyed the company of a third sometimes and she said yes.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to hear that the dumb bitch knows how to take up a good offer when it’s standing in front of her,” Trey said before emptying his beer, belching, and tossing the can towards a pile near the sofa.</p>
<p>Olivia’s eyes followed the can as she surveyed the room, planning the best position for carrying out their plan. Liam was waiting outside and she had her phone on so that he could listen for their safe word. The room smelled of stale beer and dirty laundry; she guessed that Trey didn’t work or, if he did, it wasn’t a job he cared much about. He had girl-on-girl pornography playing on the television and the living room was sparsely furnished with a sofa, a small table, and the television. She placed her bag on the end of the sofa and dropped her leather coat over the back.</p>
<p>Olivia was confident; she and Liam knew what they were doing. This was far from their first time.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>
  <em>Olivia tightened her grip on her fork, her bottom lip tasting of copper as she attempted to restrain her anger. Her emerald eyes trained on the young couple arguing by the counter. She felt her rage building to a point beyond containment as she watched his hand twist in her hair, pulling her towards him. Olivia didn’t miss the fear in her eyes or the swell of her stomach. “No good rotten asshole.” She growled under her breath. Liam’s hand covered hers, and she shook it off. He was trying to calm her down, but not this time. They’d watched this bastard berate and hit the same woman for three days–the pattern was clear. That night, however, she was pushed over the edge: the woman was pregnant. Her left hand gently grazed her ever flat stomach. Her dream of one day having children had been wrenched away from her without her consent. She refused to allow the decision to be taken from another woman. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Livvy.” His voice was calm and understanding.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What Liam? He hits her every day– in public even!” She gestured to the half-full café. “She’s pregnant, and yet no one helps.” She seethed as she watched the couple two tables over glance at the couple and look away. How can they allow this to repeat?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Liam glanced at the couple before leaning back in his seat. “You’re right. What do you think we should do?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We can help her Liam. Her child shouldn’t die because no one stepped in.” Olivia’s voice shook slightly. She wasn’t given the choice. No one saved her the pain this woman would feel. She wouldn’t stand idly by while this woman’s choice was taken from her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you thinking … we can’t just …” He trailed off, all too aware of listening ears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We will give her a choice. If she says yes, you offer to pay him for her and then you keep her busy. I don’t want anyone to suspect her once we go home.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not leaving you with him …”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Li, I’ll be fine. You know I can handle myself.” She gently patted his hand. “If she agrees, pay him in cash before taking her out shopping for whatever she wants. You leave the rest to me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Livvy, I can’t let anything happen to you … I already almost lost you once …”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We were kids. There was nothing we could have done to stop it.” She looked over at the woman trying to pull her hair back into a bun with shaky fingers. “We can save her.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay.” Liam nodded. “You talk with her and I’ll keep an eye on him.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Olivia stood, lightly brushing her dark pencil skirt. “I know you have my back Li.” </em>
</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>
  <em>Liam hated feeling anxious and on edge, his hand constantly checking and rechecking his pocket for his phone. He knew she was right. He knew the way she had shook when he had shown up for their ‘date’ that she was nervous that something would go wrong. He knew they needed to give this woman a firm alibi because she would be the main suspect. He led her from shop to shop, making sure she was seen on multiple cameras with each visit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The way she had hesitated and put back several items before making up her mind spoke volumes of her abuse. This man clearly had made his likes and dislikes clear. She felt as though her opinion didn’t matter. He found small delight in every time her eyes lit up in wonder or excitement–when he was able to glimpse at the woman she was when she was free. She talked about how close she had been to her family before him but she was excited to see them again. Liam felt better knowing she had a solid alibi and a support system to help her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He pushed down his own worries, they wouldn’t help her any. He realized it would all be worth it as long as Olivia made it back to him. </em>
</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Olivia knew they would be leaving the apartment alive, perhaps a little bruised and bloody, but Trey would be dead.</p>
<p>“Humm, I like less talk and more action,” Olivia said as she walked up to the couple. “I see you like girl on girl, Trey. Let me show you how wet being with a woman makes me.”</p>
<p>Olivia gestured for him to take a seat on the sofa. Olivia grinned as she noticed him starting to palm himself through his mesh athletic shorts. “Why don’t you turn the volume off so you can hear every. single. sound we make. Also, leave your pants on. I have plans to unwrap that surprise shortly. Or, should I say long? I bet a man like him is hung like a horse.”</p>
<p>“He is,” Emma said as she placed her hands on Olivia’s hips, “He is not only blessed but is also a fantastic fuck.” Emma knew her words were a lie; sex was one of the ways he kept her complacent. In the beginning, he’d fuck her into oblivion to apologize for attacking her. He didn’t bother anymore because he knew he had her far too scared to leave.</p>
<p>“Jesus, just thinking about him fucking me is soaking my thong. But first, I believe we offered him a show?” Olivia stepped up to Emma and started unbuttoning her black work shirt as her lips met hers in a deep kiss. She worked her way across her cheek to her ear. “Remember, a show,” she whispered. Olivia dropped her lips to Emma’s neck, lightly sucking and kissing as Emma rolled her head back and let out a moan. Olivia pushed her shirt off her shoulders and unclasped her bra, stepping back and pulling it down her arms before dropping it on the floor. “You have amazing tits,” she said as she cupped them in her hands, placing kisses on the bruises she saw before taking a nipple in her mouth, moaning as it hardened between her teeth.</p>
<p>“Emma, take her clothes off,” Trey commanded from the sofa, his hand in his pants stroking himself. Emma stepped forward, always one to listen, before Olivia tsked him.</p>
<p>“Now, Trey, it’s not Emma’s job to take my clothes off,” she said as she dropped to her knees and placed kisses along her waistband, “That’s your job.” She turned to give him a coy smile only to find he was storming towards her. He grabbed her by the neck and spun around, slamming her body against the wall.</p>
<p>“Don’t you fucking <em>dare</em> tell her what she can and can’t do. She’s <em>my</em> girlfriend and <em>I</em> make the fucking rules,” Trey hissed as he pressed his body to hers, crushing her against the wall.</p>
<p>Olivia shot a quick glance at Emma and saw she was starting to panic. <em>Don’t show your own fear. Don’t give him the power. </em>“Well, Trey, if you want to get my clothes off and fuck me against a wall all you had to do was ask.”</p>
<p>Trey released his hand from her neck. “You’d love that, you fucking cunt,” he said as he pulled her up to his waist and pushed her skirt out of the way. “Now let’s see how soaked Emma and your fantasies of my cock made you,” he said as he pushed three fingers into her vagina. She gasped at the intrusion; it hurt, but she couldn’t let him know that. Everything he would do to her was worth it because she and Emma would make it out alive.</p>
<p>“You promised me your big cock. Fuck me hard Trey, right here on the wall.”</p>
<p>She felt his fingers pull out of her and his body shake as he pushed his shorts down just enough to free himself. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist as she fell slightly, his cock forcing its way into her. “Is that what you want you fucking slut?”</p>
<p>“Yes, oh god, it’s better than I imagined. I’m your slut, Trey.” she cried, pushing down the revulsion she felt at his touch as he pounded her into the wall, over and over. “Let me cum on your cock.”</p>
<p>He paused and leaned back a bit with a smirk that made her stomach churn. “What the <em>fuck</em> did I say about telling me what to do?” He lifted his hand and slapped her. Olivia’s head thrashed to the side before she looked back at him; she heard Emma cover her mouth to stay quiet. She realized how unpredictable he was.</p>
<p>“You just feel soo fucking good and I want every inch,” she cooed as though being slammed into a wall and slapped didn’t phase her. “I want to show you my tits. You said you wanted to see them–rip my shirt off with your strong muscles.”</p>
<p>She hadn’t completed the last sentence before she felt his pelvis press her into the wall and his hands reach inside her v-neck shell, shredding the silk as he ripped it open. He leaned back and took in his handiwork. “Jesus, Em, you need to get some fucking bras like this.” He motioned his head towards Olivia’s sheer bra. “Yours make you look like you have grandma tits.”</p>
<p>Olivia laughed to play along; this man had what was coming to him. “If you like what you see with it on, you should see what they look like without the bra.”</p>
<p>She heard him groan as he lowered his head, his teeth making quick work of the front clasp. The elastic in the band pulled the cups back, revealing her perky breasts. “Fuck, fucking yes,” he said as he resumed fucking her, his eyes never leaving her breasts, “See Emma? This is what tits are supposed to look like!”</p>
<p>Olivia moaned as she made eye contact with Emma<em>. It was time. </em>Emma slipped off her shoes and went to Olivia’s bag to retrieve an elaborate pen knife. Olivia focused on praising Trey’s fucking skills as she ground her hips into him, arching her back as though she were going to cum. “Please, suck my tits. Bite them, I want to feel your mouth on them.” <em>Keep him distracted. </em></p>
<p>He moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking before biting hard. Olivia gasped and moaned as she subtly nodded to Emma. Trey was so lost in fucking Olivia and mutilating her breasts with his mouth that he didn’t see Emma come up behind him.</p>
<p>Emma stood quiet, the knife in her hand as she watched Trey beat Olivia against the wall over and over again. She hated that he had stamina. She noticed he was lost in his own world of tits and pussy before he grunted, picking up his pace for a few final thrusts before he released himself into her. Olivia picked up on him starting to cum and started her own fake orgasm, her hands wrapping around his head and pulling him into her breasts as she screamed his name.</p>
<p>She looked at Emma. <em>Now</em>.</p>
<p>Emma’s face tightened as she stabbed the knife between his ribs and into his heart, quickly wiggling and twisting it as Olivia instructed. Trey cried out, falling back and dropping Olivia to the floor. “You fucking bitch,” he wheezed as blood started coming out of his mouth, “I”m going to fucking kill you!”</p>
<p>Emma panicked and fell back, tripping onto the sofa. <em>No no no!</em> She glanced up at Olivia with pleading eyes. <em>Please don’t let him kill me</em>. Trey fell towards her, his hands going towards her neck when Olivia grabbed his hair and yanked his head back before running a thin blade across his jugular vein. Emma rolled off the sofa before Olivia let go, his body limp as it fell to the floor. She reached under her skirt and inserted two fingers inside herself to scoop out whatever semen she could. “You’re a miserable fuck, by the way,” she said as she flung it onto his corpse.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, holy shit,” Emma muttered as she looked at Olivia. “What did we just do?” she whispered. She wasn’t sure if her body shaking from fear or adrenaline. She wanted freedom but was this the right way?<em> It was you or him … it was self defense, right? </em></p>
<p>Olivia reached out for her hand. “We freed you and all other women he had hurt in the past or would hurt in the future.”</p>
<p>Olivia went to her purse, pulled out a plastic bag, and dropped the knives inside before pulling out a package of wet wipes and a second bag to place the clothes in. They quickly redressed, Olivia zipping up her jacket to hide her torn shirt and Emma pulling her uniform back on.</p>
<p>“Liam has a car outside to take us back to the hotel. Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>